


Microfictions

by ScaleDragon4



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, First time posting schtuff, feel free to imagine whoever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleDragon4/pseuds/ScaleDragon4
Summary: Henlo, this is just a creative dump for little ideas that pop into my head. Keep an eye out for the fluff!
Relationships: Two people - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Microfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! (although no nasty ones pls, my fragile coolie-powered heart can’t take it)

I cracked open the car door, the heated metal warming my fingertips. I’d been waiting for this day for months.

“Hey! Long time no s—”  
“I showered for you, feel honored,” she said.  
“You what?” I said clambering into the passenger seat.  
“I. Showered. For. You.”  
“Uh, thank you?”  
“I was generous enough to wear clothes, too.”  
“You’re ridiculous,” I reached to buckle the seatbelt, “But yes, I feel so honored.”  
She turned to face me, a grin playing on her lips and sunlight dancing in her eyes.  
“Oh come on, you know you love me.”  
“You’re lucky I do,” I said as she stuck out her tongue in mock-offense.

The car pulled out of the cul de sac in a single smooth motion, the summertime heat just barely manageable from the safety of the car. I fiddled with my phone, tracing the edges of its smooth casing. She was, as any good driver should be, preoccupied with trying not to slam into any unfortunately placed light pole. She bit her bottom lip as another car strayed a little too close for her liking without the courtesy of a yellow signal, and annoyance briefly flashed across her features.

“So,” I said. “Is there any time you’re not feeling generous enough to put on clothes?”  
“Shut up, dork.”


End file.
